


I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs

by PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance/pseuds/PeteWentzScreamingInTheDistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a bit of a ruse~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna scream I love you from the top of my lungs

Hey guys, Petewentzscreaminginthedistance here, i know this is really lame but... I need ideas for stories! I prefer to write peterick or trohley fiction because i know how they act the best, but im open to other pairings :) if you have any requests for fiction/stories please come scream at me on my tumblr  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pete-wentz-screaming  
So come on down and scream at me for shameless (kind of) self promotion and tell me what you want to see :)

Tl;dr - im in need of ideas, click the link and yell them at me so i can write more thanks 

-Petewentzscreaminginthedistance (M)


End file.
